Desicion of a Lifetime!
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: Alanna is caught in her last year as Jon's squire! She and Jon run but they have to decide how they will live their lives know! Will most likely stay at this rating! The next chapter is FINALLY up!
1. First Chapter i'm so nervous!

Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters unless you've never heard of them! OK!

Ok lets do this!

Alanna stared out of her window. _I wish that I could just tell everyone who I was,_ she thought. Now that he knew Jonathan had been acting a little bit strangely. He always had a really odd look on his face as if he did something he shouldn't have done.

Suddenly someone knocked very hard on the door. Alanna opened it up to see Jonathan wide-eyed and obviously very scared. "Jon what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jonathan stared at her then said, "They know who you are." Alanna couldn't breath. "What?" "Some how Alex found out and he told my Lord Provost. We have to get out of here."

Alanna immediately started to pack some things she would definitely need: clothes, loincloth, and pads for her monthlies. She strapped Lightening to her waste along with her dagger. With the Goddesses token around her neck she reached for the door but suddenly……….

Sorry it is short but well i need to keep you interested!!!

Here is where I leave you! Review please!!!!!!!!


	2. Escaping

Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters unless you've never heard of them!

Sorry the last one was so short it was just a prologue. K here I go

The doorknob started to turn from the other side. Alanna froze in terror as the door started to open. When Jon yelled from the other room she regained her senses and slammed herself into the door to close it. Then she locked it using her magic and the normal lock. Then as an afterthought she put a spell on the knob so anyone who tried to open it would burn there hand. _That should keep them for a bit,_ she thought.

Jon came running through the connecting doors holding his pack. "Their trying to get through my room," he said in a semi quit voice. "Mine two. We have to find another way out." Suddenly there was a bang from Jonathan's room. "Looks like they got through my spell," he said sadly. Alanna immediately closed the door and performed the same procedure on this one as she did the other. "We have to get out of here some how," Jon whispered.

Alanna thought long and hard. "I've got it." She ran to her window and pulled back the curtains. "Look," she whispered. "We can go across that little bit of railing on the side of the palace. And then when we get to the end we will be right above the stables. It's not to high a jump and look it is grass so the landing will be soft." Jonathan looked horrified. "Alanna. I've never told you this but um." "Yes Jon. What is it?" He looked so disgusted at himself but he forced himself to say it. "I'm a little bit afraid of heights."

Alanna tried but she couldn't keep herself from chuckling. "Heights. Wow um that's umm very interesting." Alanna couldn't help it she laughed out right. Jonathan was not happy, "Alanna." "What?" "There's a spider in your hair." Alanna yelped and started going through her hair to find the spider until she realized that Jon was laughing. "Very funny." Jonathan snorted, "Yes it was." "Fine we're even. Let's just get out of here before they get through the spells." Just as she said it she heard someone scream. "My hand. It's burning," from Jon's room.

"It might take them a while that was a good spell," Jonathan remarked. "Thank you. Now let's go." Jonathan swallowed. "Okay. You go first." Alanna rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." "Wait how do we get out the window?" Alanna looked exhausted. "Simple we smash it." Alanna grabbed a large heavy book she had been reading earlier and threw it against the window. The window didn't break but it cracked. Alanna threw it again and it shattered. Alanna was just about to get out when she realized. "Wait where is Faithful?" As if on cue Faithful came yowling out of Alanna's dressing room. Jonathan opened his pack. "Hop in buddy." Faithful did just so and then curled up to go to sleep.

Alanna stepped out of the window and carefully started shuffling down the thin rail. Jonathan started after her. When she got to the end she through her pack onto the ground closed her eyes and jumped. Jonathan did the same but took a bit longer to do so. When they had both gotten their things they crept into the stables. "We don't have time to saddle the horses. They should be realizing we've left by now. So we'll just have to ride bareback," Jonathan said very fast.

They both hopped on their horses and galloped out of the stable down the streets of Corus. When they reached the Dancing Dove. Alanna stopped Moonlight and ran in while Jonathan waited to stand guard. George was sitting on his throne as usual. "George. They know about me." George sat up straight his eyes wide with horror. "Me and Jonathan are running. I just had to say goodbye." She gave him a quick hug then ran. After she ran out. George said to Lightfingers, "Get my horse ready I'm going after them."

What do you think? I know it's still rather short but it will get longer. Thank you for your review eridani. I'll try to make my chapters longer! K people review. And I'll try to post at regular dates!!


	3. Running from Corus

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to do this. I mean everyone knows that I'm just a fan. Fine I don't own any of the characters or places unless you've never heard of them!

I know the chapters are short but that is just how I write. I'm making it as long as possible

"You're going after them your Highness?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

Lightfingers looked astonished. "But Highness what about your people? You can't leave us alone. After all you have no idea when you'll be back." George thought for a few seconds. "Your right. So I'll just give up my throne."

Lightfingers was horrified. "But you're the best King we've ever had. You can't give up your throne." George glared at Lightfingers. "Did you just talk back to me?" "No my lord I, I, I mean."

"LIGHTFINGERS GET MY HORSE READY OR I'LL HAVE ONE OF YOUR EARS." "Yes, yes your highness." He bowed and than ran to the stables.

Rispah walked up to George. "What was that all about?" "Rispah I have to leave. So I'm resigning as king of the rogue." Rispah's eyes widened. "I need you to hold down the fort here and find a new king. Can you handle that?" Rispah sighed. "Yes I can handle it." George smiled. "Thank you."

George ran to his rooms and grabbed some money. He then ran downstairs and grabbed some food. When he had gotten all he needed, he ran to the stables and hopped on to his saddled horse. The horse raced out the stable in a full gallop.

Alanna's POV

After about an hour of riding hard Jonathan and Alanna stopped to rest in small clearing in the middle of a large forest. While Alanna tended to the Horses Jon started to try and find a shelter. "I can't believe we were stupid enough not to bring water, food, and money. How could we be so foolish?" Alanna sighed, "We were in a hurry we didn't think about it."

"Well that's obvious. Now what are we going to eat?" Alanna thought. "Good question. What's the next one?" Jonathan groaned. "Alanna for once in your life can you be serious." "I can try but I probably won't succeed."

"Ugh. You're going to be the death of me."

Alanna just shrugged it off and went back to tending the horses. Jonathan sat down to think.

"Jon. How did they find out about me?" Jon sighed, "I don't know. They must have heard us talking or something. I can't think of any thing else." He sounded sincere but there was a quiver in his voice. "Jon is there something you're not telling me?" Jonathan looked startled. "NO, no, no. Why would I keep a secret from you? We tell each other everything."

"Well almost everything." Jon looked at her. "What do you mean ALMOST everything. Is their something your not telling me?" Alanna looked at him. "No it's just well we don't tell each other EVERYTHING, everything." Jon looked shocked. "I tell you everything." Alanna didn't like where this was going. "You didn't tell me that you were sleeping with Lady Delia." Jon was about to say something but stopped. Eventually he said, "How do you know that?"

"Jon all of the panting and groaning that came from your room at night. And how the next day you would look all happy like you were king of the world. And you would right even more poetry. Not to mention the fact that she was telling every single lady in all of Corus."

Jon looked stunned. "I'm really sorry Alanna. I just thought that you wouldn't want to hear about it being you're a girl and all." Alanna tried to look angry but she couldn't. "It's alright Jon. I never really had a problem with you not telling me. Let's just get back to the fact that somehow they found out I was a girl and we don't know how."

Eventually after talking about the situation they decided to keep moving till they found an inn. "I'm sure that we can find something to barter with to get us a room for the night," was Alanna's theory.

As they were getting ready to leave they heard the sound of an oncoming horse. "It could be anyone," Jon said. They drew their swords. The sound got louder and louder. When the sounds were so loud they knew that the person had to be just around the corner on the path they jumped out. It was George.

Jon and Alanna both sighed in relief. "George you scared us. We thought you were a guard from the palace or something." George laughed. "Well lass. How was I supposed to now you were still here and hadn't gone any farther?" Alanna thought. "I don't know but still you could have slowed down or something. How did you find us anyhow?"

George smiled. "Simple I followed your tracks." Jon butted in, "But there are plenty of tracks on the road how did you know they were ours?" George's smile got larger. "Before I gave you the horses I had one of my subjects put a spell on them so that whenever I say the magic words your horses prints would be a different color." Jon looked horrified. "But what if the palace guards come looking for us and see it." George's eyes got wide. "Oops. Perhaps I made a small mistake"

Alanna lost her temper, "GEORGE. HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK OF THAT? THEY COULD BE FOLLOWING US RIGHT NOW! AND IF THEY CATCH US IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT."

George was taken aback. "Well I'll remove the spell. They'll only be able to follow to here then we can keep riding." That was were Jonathan had to draw the line. "We? O no you are not coming with us. Alanna already sticks out like a sore thumb we don't need even more people to make us stand out. Right Alanna?"

"Actually Jon. I think that George could be valuable to us. After all he is the King of Thieves." George spoke up. "Actually WAS the king of thieves. I'm not anymore." Alanna and Jon's mouth dropped open. "How can you not be the King of Thieves anymore? You always loved it." George sighed, "I gave up my throne to come after you two. You guys can't survive by yourself and you know it."

"He's right Jon. After all we didn't bring food, money, or water. If we weren't smart enough to bring that then how are we supposed to survive this." Jonathan wanted to argue but couldn't think of anything else to say. "Fine. He can come with us."

What do you think? How am I doing? Tell me in a review.

Speaking of reviews thank you to the following:

Roherwan: I'm still deciding about whether it is AJ or AG. Who knows? It all depends.

Macko: Your right Jon probably wouldn't get into trouble in real life but in my story he committed high treason against the crown. Plus I just needed him to go with Alanna.

Thank you both for your reviews.

The rest of you start reviewing.


	4. This might not be something you want to ...

Hi People! You don't have to read this if you don't want. I just need to find a way to get my emotions out and this is how I do it. So if you don't want to listen to the complaints of my life then don't.

**Okay. I'm going to start of with the real reason I need to get anger management. There is a person in my life that is just plain EVIL she's my little sister. She is constantly annoying me, doing things to get me mad, and getting me in trouble. The worst part is she is a good liar. I'm good at some things and of course she can't let me be happy about that so she starts telling me that she is much better when I really am. She knows that I am very distant from many people so she uses it against me. And the worst part is sometimes she acts all kind and sweet and I fall into her trap and she uses it to ruin my life.**

**K. Now that I have her of my chest. (I'm not going to mention names because knowing her she'll find it and use it against me.) Now I'm going to talk about my mom. My mom will never leave me alone. She is always badgering me about things I have to do. She won't leave me alone and she won't accept the fact that I'm not perfect. She really needs anger management at times. Yesterday she started screaming and throwing a fit because someone put the Tupperware in the wrong place of the dishwasher and now it is slightly squished. And sometimes she is an angel. Helping me with homework, taking me out for a girl's night out, and letting me stay out at a friend's house when I'm grounded. (I've only been grounded once and I wasn't technically grounded.)**

**Last and in a way least my father. He is the closest person in my family but he 2 can get on my nerves. He is always pressuring me 2 do something that is 'good for me.' For some reason I get mad at him the most even though he does the least to make me mad. Maybe it's because when he lectures me it's about things he did as a child. I can really get super pissed at him.**

**So how do I keep my sanity? Two people keep me sane. #1 is this really nice woman who used to live with us and work with us but then she got married and now she's pregnant so I won't be able to talk to her as much soon. #2 is my dog. She is the most lovable, sweet, and cute thing you've ever seen. But well she's a dog she can't give me advice.**

OK that felt really good to say!!!!!!

If you read this I thank you. I feel a lot better now.

What do you think? How am I doing? Tell me in a review.

Speaking of reviews:

aliane of conte: you think it's brilliant? WOW I feel good. You're my new best friend. LOL! And Jon ran because I wanted him too. LOL! Man everything is making me feel good today which is very rare!

Arianla: Thank you for your review. And thanks for showing me my grammar mistakes (my spell check failed me what has the world come too?) And thank you for adding me to your author alert! I will try to um make it less boring for u.

Roherwen: Thank you. Don't worry this story will make sense (eventually).

Thank you for your reviews!

I am currently starting on my next chapter!


	5. After Shock

Duke Roger of Conte the king's nephew and one of the greatest sorcerers alive was not happy. He was pacing in front of the fire. Others in the room were his mistress Delia of Eldorne and his former squire Alex of Tirragen. By now everyone in the palace had heard that Alan of Trebond the Prince's squire was in reality a girl.

It was Delia who had found this out. And she told Alex who told Duke Roger who told the King. Roger had known that Alan or Alanna would either be hanged for treason or she would escape. Either way it benefited him. He needed her out of the way so he could kill Jonathan his cousin and get the throne. But Jonathan had gone with her, which was not what he wanted.

_Now how am I going to kill him?_ He couldn't go after him he needed to be at court. The king was trying to decide what they would do if Alanna came back to court and Roger wanted to be there to influence him.

Delia decided to make her move. "Master," she said in a seductive voice. "As a woman I know that all woman hate to sleep outdoors in the cold. So they will most likely be looking for an inn to stay in. I suggest you send someone loyal to you to look for them. They couldn't have gotten too far in the time they had."

Roger looked at the beautiful woman sitting by the fire in a very tight and revealing dress. _She obviously still believes that she will be queen if we are successful. When in reality as soon as we succeed I'm going to kill her. A woman like her can't be trusted. But right now she is useful to me._ "Why that is a fine idea. Alex you shall search for them. When you find them. Kill one of them I don't care which. If possible kill both. But don't come back if both are alive."

Alex bowed to his master. He was the only one who knew exactly what Roger had planned. His plan to kill Delia as soon as he took the throne. Delia wouldn't be useful when he was king and she wanted the crown. Alex wanted nothing but for Roger too be in power instead of Jonathan. "Of course my lord. I'll be off within the hour. I assure you they will die."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raoul and Gary rode down the streets of Corus to the Dancing Dove. They both needed a strong drink after the very long day that they had. When they entered the inn they both ordered a large drink and sat down. Gary and Raoul both started looking around for George. When they couldn't find him they called to Rispah. "Hey Rispah. Were has George gone off to. Business?" Rispah nodded her head. Sadness was in her eyes. "George is no longer the King of Thieves. He resigned this morning to go after Alan and Johnny. Alan said something about them knowing who he was. Do you know what he was talking about?"

Gary sighed. This was a long day. "Ok first of all Johnny is actually Prince Jonathan." Rispah's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Raoul continued, "And we have recently learnt that 'Alan' is actually 'Alanna.' Jonathan knew about it even before he took him or her as his squire. I suppose George knew also judging that Alan I mean Alanna came here to tell him she was running."

Rispah sat down. "Well what will they do to her if they catch her?" Gary and Raoul looked dismal. Finally it was Gary who answered, "They'll probably hang her."

After they had both had 1 smaller drink Gary and Raoul left. They hadn't had enough to make them drunk so they had no trouble. They were riding in complete silence when Gary burst out, "I just can't believe it. Alan the boy who I sponsored, the boy who started out as a small page and became an amazing warrior, the boy who me and Jonathan fought over to be our squire, the boy who beat the knight from Tusaine was in reality a girl."

Raoul was silent. Finally he spoke. "Who do you think discovered that Alan was a girl?" Gar shook his head. "I think I heard father say that it was Duke Roger." They were both silent until they reached the palace. Then Raoul spoke again. "You know it makes sense know. Why he never went swimming why he was never interested in the court ladies. Why he always acted secretive. It was because he was a she." "I wonder how Jon and George found out." Gary and Raoul both entered the palace with a lot to think about.

"Let's go see Alex maybe he knows something being he does a lot of work for Roger." When they reached Alex's rooms however he was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alanna, George and Jonathan rode for about an hour before finding an inn. To save money they only got one room for the night. George went up first as not to draw attention. Then Alanna went up and then Jon.

When they entered the room they saw that they had only one very small bed. There was a dressing room and a privy. Alanna was the first one to speak, "As the girl I get the bed." Jonathan and George both disagreed. "As the crown prince of Tortall I get the bed." George of course wouldn't give up that easily. "As the one who paid for the room I get the bed." Alanna rolled her eyes when will they learn. "As the one who can beat both of you at fencing I get the bed." Both Jon and George started to argue but stopped. She had them.

Alanna hopped into the bed. "Goodnight boys." She fell asleep almost instantly. Jon and George looked at each other shrugged and lay down on the floor. As uncomfortable as it was they both fell asleep quickly.

The next day Alanna went into town with some money George had gave her the day before and bought a wig and a couple of dresses. When she got back both of them wanted to know what she had got. When she told them Jon was very confused and a bit upset that she had spent money on such silly things. "Why do you need those? Now that your secrets out are you going to start acting like a girl or something?" Alanna was a bit hurt. Jon should know her better then that. But anger took over and she said with anger and exasperation clearly showing, "O for the love of Mithros. How many redheaded violet-eyed people are there? This is my disguise so I don't stand out as much. As you said earlier I stand out like a sore thumb. Jon was dumbfounded. "O. Good thinking."

Alanna went into the dressing room to change into one of her dresses. George had just woken up and was yawning. "Hungry?" Jon nodded. "Starving." George threw Jon an apple. Jon opened his pack to find an angry Faithful trying to get out. "O sorry little guy. I forgot you were in there. Faithful walked off with his tail sticking up haughtily. George laughed. This was going to be an interesting journey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow this is a long chapter. I personally like it but that's just me.

No one reviewed. But that's ok I didn't really expect a review about my life. LOL. So someone review this time. Tell me how I'm doing.


	6. This isn't part of the story! It's a dis...

This isn't a chapter it's just that I realized that I forgot to right a disclaimer on my last chapter! How foolish of me. So here it is:

**Disclaimer for last chapter: I am the almighty Tamora Pierce. I am changing my story around so a bunch of fans can read it. Even though I am rich I am writing and spreading my creative geniuses too you. And instead of you paying I am because I have to pay my computer bill! So yes I'm Tamora Pierce. **


	7. Plans!

Well hello everyone! I've gotten reviews again I'll thank the people later.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Tamora Pierce. If I was I would be asking my editors to edit my work plus I wouldn't have all those mistakes in the first place. Also I would be working on my new series.

By the way I accept anonymous reviews.

And I changed it so Alanna is in her last year as a squire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Alanna walked out of the dressing room in a tunic and breeches she found George and Jonathan sitting on the floor eating and scratching behind Faithful's ears. George looked at her. "You spent money on the dresses why aren't you wearing one?" "Because we haven't decided what we're doing yet."

They all sat down. Faithful climbed up on Alanna's shoulder. George spoke first. "I'm thinking that we should all come up with a disguise. Jon what can we do with you? Alanna those dresses you bought are they for a peasant or a noble." "Someone around the ranks of a merchant." "Great. Ok I have an idea. One of us pretends to be a traveling merchant Alanna you're the wife and whoever is left is the servant." At the exact same time Jon and George said, "I'm the servant." "Thanks guys," Alanna said sarcastically. "Jon I think you should be my husband being that you're closer to my age and you look a little less like a servant than George." "Hey." "Well you were asking for it."

Jonathan sighed. "Fine I'll be married to Alanna. But what am I supposed to wear?" "Ask George he's the brains of this operation." George thought. "Okay now we have a problem." Everyone sighed and sat back to think.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alex had been searching for 3 hours without finding anything. He had checked 18 different inns with no luck. And had gotten to 3 different cities with nada. _What am I supposed to tell Roger?_ Suddenly an idea entered his head. _I won't tell Roger. I just say that one of them is dead. I'll say Jonathan because Alanna is a better swordsman._ Yes that is what he would do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After two full days of debate it was decided. If Alanna came back she would be put in prison for 10 years. Raoul and Gary were both there when the announcement was made to all the knights of the realm.

After the two had talked it over they decided that they needed to get drunk. However they didn't want to go to an inn this time. So naturally went to the next best thing: Myles. (A/N Sorry I wanted to get a little bit of humor in here.) They found Myles standing by the fire emptying a large tankard of rum. "Hey Myles willing to share some of that?" Myles beckoned for them to come in.

After pouring them both a drink he sat down with his own. "So Alan was actually Alanna. I knew it." "WHAT?" Both Raoul and Gary spilled their rum all over the place. "Myles. Are you saying YOU knew about it?" Myles nodded. "Yes I guessed when 'Alan' cured Prince Jonathan from the sweating sickness." Raoul and Gary were both very surprised. "Where we the only ones who didn't know?" Myles shook his head. "I'm sure you weren't." Gary and Raoul sighed. They still had many unanswered questions.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roger was finally happy. His cousin was dead. Alex had just told him so and he trusted Alex with his life. "Thank you Alex," Roger said to Alex by way of magic. "That will be all." Delia batted her eyelashes at the handsome sorcerer. "This is reason to celebrate," Delia said.

Roger rolled his eyes. _This woman doesn't have a single brain cell in her head._ "I'm afraid I must go give this HORRIBLE news to my uncle. That Alex was out looking for them and he found Jonathan's body on the ground with one of Alanna's knives imbedded in his stomach. It's perfect if Alanna ever comes back she'll not only be condemned of treason but of murder." With an evil laugh Roger walked out of the room, leaving a confused Delia to figure out what he mean by Alanna being condemned for murder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok I know it was short but I've got a little bit of writer's block.

Thank you Arianla for your review.

Everyone else what are you waiting for? Start reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Lies and Secret Identities

Wow thanks everyone. I'm glad you like it.

Finally reviews. Now that I have some I can take over the world. (Does evil laugh but chokes.) My cold is getting to be I can't do my evil laugh.

I think that I might be a bit insane.

**Disclaimer:** So far I own only one thing THE COMPUTER o and the plot I suppose but I'm going to sell it to Tamora Pierce for 5 million dollars. You know what I am insane.

I chose these code names because: I have a huge crush on Daniel Radcliffe, one of my best friends name is Emily, and I have a cousin named Travis.

So here I go again (o and check out my other Fan Fics I have 2 so far.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After about an hour of bartering with a merchant they had clothes for Jon. Both Alanna and Jonathan were riding horses (Alanna was riding side saddle much to her dislike.) She was wearing one of the dresses she had bought and a blonde wig. George however was wearing ratty peasants clothes. He was hunched over and didn't look anyone in the eye as he pretended to lead Alanna's horse. Faithful was hidden in one of their packs.

They had each been given a different name to go bye. Jonathan was now Daniel the merchant. Alanna was his wife Emily. And George was their personal servant Travis.

The token Alanna had gotten from the goddess and here pregnancy charm were hidden in her bodice. Jonathan was wearing his sword and Alanna's so if they were attacked he could give it too her. Alanna being who she was had some daggers hidden up her sleeve and in her boots.

They had decided that first of all they had to hear news off what was going on at the palace. All around them were rumours about Alanna.

Once Alanna nearly attacked an old lady who had said, "She must be a slut. Why else why should she go through all the trouble?" It had taken all the strength of Jon, George, and Moonlight put together to keep Alanna from attacking the old woman.

Eventually they got news they could actually use. Alanna's punishment had been decided. George's reaction was, "Wow only ten years in prison. They let you off easy."

After one very useless day of scavenger hunting for news they got another room at an inn (this time Jon pretended to pay for it being George was HIS servant.)

After they talked about it for three hours they still hadn't come up with a plan. George was quickly running out of money so they had to come up with an idea fast.

"So what are we going to do? Alanna and I didn't bring money and you're money is quickly running out."

"We need to sell something that would be worth at least five nobles. Or else we're goners."

"Well George. You're a thief pick some pockets."

"You're encouraging me to break the law. I never thought I'd see the day when a prince would tell me to rob someone."

"Well George he's not exactly obeying the law down to the pinpoint right now is he? Picking a few pockets won't do him much harm. I mean he's already helped a person guilty of treason escape the palace."

"True. But I'll only be able to do that for a certain amount of time before people start noticing. What are we going to do when I've run out of pockets to pick?"

"Well there has to be something we can do. Hey Alanna you can do magic tricks on the side of the road for money."

"O yes. That's going to earn a lot of money. Come on we need something real."

"We could do what Rispah did. Or more like Alanna could do what Rispah did."

Alanna didn't really like this idea, "You disgust me. I am absolutely not doing that. Not if my life depended on it."

"Well in a way your life does depend on it."

"George she said no. Personally I don't approve of that either even though it was a good idea."

"Well," Alanna said. "Let's keep thinking."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My son is dead?" The Kings heart grew heavy this couldn't be true.

"I'm afraid so my lord," Duke Roger said. "My former squire Alex found his dead body lying on a beaten up path with one of Alanna of Trebond's knives stuck in his heart."

The queen was crying. "I can't believe this," she said through her tears. "That horrid girl killed my son. Now I am childless."

The king looked Roger straight in the eye. "Are you sure there is no possible chance of a mistake."

Duke Roger nodded. "I'm sure my lord."

The king turned towards Duke Gareth, "Collect your finest knights and send them out searching for that horrible girl. As soon as she is found she will be put to death."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gary and Raoul couldn't believe it. "It's impossible. Alanna would never kill Jonathan. They're such could friends," said Gary.

"And of course we are assigned to go and find her so she can be executed," Raoul complained. "I think the gods hate us."

Gary nodded. "Perhaps. They sure haven't been favouring us recently. So who else do you think will be searching for her?"

"Alex probably. I mean apparently he found the body. I still don't think Alanna would have killed him."

"You know Raoul. Nothing makes sense anymore. I guess we'll just have to take what life throws at us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know that the names I chose probably weren't around back then but I don't care.

Ok. Now it's time to thank the reviewers. I got a lot this time.

Destiny Hunter: You're intrigued great. To be honest I almost forgot Faithful but then I remembered that something was missing and VOILA he was there.

Emma: Thanks. It will probably be A/G but it's not for certain.

Roherwan: Thank you. Noticed how I did that this time. Believe me, the Jon and Alanna married thing will provide a lot of laughs (and maybe a little love. You'll have to keep reading.)

Arianla: I'll look it up. Maybe the word didn't exist at that time. Who knows?


	9. Finally A Plan

Well hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer broke down. And not just one BOTH OF THEM. So I couldn't update. Sorry.

This chapter contains the most reference to sex then all of the rest so be warned. To be honest I can't believe that I'm including so much sex because I'm very religious but o well.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this then I would be a millionaire and I wouldn't have a crappy computer that would break down so easily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After 3 days Alanna finally had an idea. There was one person who could help them greatly.

She was dreaming about when Thom and her had switched places.

"I will always be there if you need help," he had said to her.

"Thank you. But I won't need your help. If they find out who I am I'll be a danger to you."

When Alanna's eyes fluttered open the idea hit her. "George, Jon, Faithful wake up." Faithful was the only one who listened to her (for once.)

"Hey little buddy. Can you wake them up for me?"

Faithful jumped off of the bed walked up to Jon and yowled in his ear.

Jonathan jumped three feet into the air. Alanna couldn't keep from laughing. Jon glared at her.

"It wasn't funny. That hurt my ears."

Alanna didn't reply; instead she kept on laughing.

All the noise had woken George up.

"What is going on here?"

Jon shrugged, "I have no idea. Alanna?"

"I thought of someone who can help us." She paused.

George and Jon looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"Thom. When George and I went to visit him about a month ago he was almost a Black Robe. He would be able to help us."

"Um Alanna. I hate to burst your bubble but word about you and me running must have gotten there by now. And if it hasn't then it will have by the time that we get there. We won't be able to get in without being recognized."

Alanna frowned. She hated thinking and she was forced to do a lot of it recently.

George smiled. "You're right Jon. They'll recognize you, Alanna, and maybe me but there is one person that won't stand out. That person will be able to get in, talk to Thom, work out a plan, and sneak out without being noticed."

"Who? You named everyone who is with us," Jonathan said confused.

George smiled. "I named every HUMAN who was with us."

Everyone's head turned towards Faithful.

"_I was wondering when someone would think of a good plan. Congratulations George. You seem to be the brains of this little group. Besides me."_

Alanna was stunned. "Hey I thought of going to Thom."

"_Yes but you didn't consider all of the facts. George thought of a solid plan. But I will give you credit for finding someone to go too. So far Jonathan here has been useless."_

Jon glared at the cat. "Says the one who is licking himself. Besides pretending to be Alanna's husband is hard enough."

Alanna jumped on Jonathan and the two of them started a wrestling match while Faithful watched in amusement and George jealousy.

Finally Jonathan won and had Alanna pinned. The two were laughing.

Jon let her go and said, "Now that I've won you have to give me the bed."

Alanna glared at him, "Fine for one night."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Delia of Eldorne was not at all happy.

Everybody who knew her would think that she had no reason to be unhappy.

She was beautiful. Every man in the kingdom would kill to have her as a lover. Not only that but she came from a very rich family. She had found favor in the eyes of the king and queen. She was currently the crowned prince's former lover. And was currently the mistress of the most powerful sorcerer ever known (however very few knew about her and Roger.)

But she was very mad. Roger had left to find the girl who had been such a threat to him. Alex (her other lover who NO ONE knew about) had also left to find the girl.

She was left behind. Sure she could have a roll in the hay with any boy she chose but all of the good ones were gone. The only ones still in the palace were either hideous or she had done them before. And she wasn't about to sleep with any commoners.

What to do what to do? I could read a book. Ha I even amuse myself. Well I could experiment with some of Rogers little magical tools. Yes that will be amusing. I'm so glad he left me the key to his study. When Delia entered the sorcerers study she found a little cloth bag. She opened it to find wax images of the queen, the king, Jonathan, Alanna, Duke Gareth, the Lord Provost, and (to her great shock) herself.  
Why is there a wax figurine of me in this bag? These people are my master's enemies. People he wants dead. I shouldn't be one of them. 

Without thinking she slammed the figurine on the table. A sharp pain came in her side. She was so sore she couldn't breath.

When the pain was gone she put the cloth bag back where she found it. There was a little rip in it that she assumed she had made.

She picked up the figurine of herself and left the study.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well what do you think? I NEED REVIEWS. WITHOUT THEM I WILL DIE!

So thank you to those who did review:

Arianla: Yes you were the first reviewer and because of that you have received the REVIEWER AWARD. CONGRATULATIONS! I know I'm crazy. The whole Alanna doing magic tricks thing was just to show how desperate they were. Plus that is what Numair did when he ran away from Carthak.

Macko: Well you know what is next now don't you. LOL!!

Everyone else PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I BEG OF YOU I LIVE ON REVIEWS. I EAT, SLEEP, AND BREATH THEM!!!!!!!!

LOL SEE YOU!!!!!!


	10. Searching for Ideas & and new plans

**Disclaimer:** Well I don't think that Tamora Pierce copyrighted the characters SO THEY BELONG TO ME!!!!!!

A weird little man (wlm) with a gun comes in and holds the revolver to my head.

WLM: Take it back.

Me: Take what back?

WLM: You said that the characters belong to you take it back or I'll shoot.

Me: But she didn't copyright them.

WLM: Yes she did it's right here.

Me: Reads over sheet he hands me Fine. Tamora Pierce owns them. 

WLM leaves.

Me: Darn it.

Wow that was a long disclaimer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a week of searching Raoul, Gary, and Alex had found NOTHING.

Alex was beginning to get frustrated, "How many short, red headed, violet eyed girl are there? You'd think she'd stand out yet no one has seen her."

Raoul sighed, "Well think like Alanna would think. Ok she's a girl who stands out quit a bit so maybe she is wearing a disguise."

"Yes and George is probably with her. So think like him."

Alex, confused,said, "Who's George?"

Raoul sighed, "O great. Now we have to explain this to him."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roger looked at the small mirror in his hand. Instead of seeing a picture of the girl Alanna he saw gray clouds.

"How can she hide from me? Her magic isn't that powerful that she can fight me off. She must be protected somehow. Perhaps a more powerful mage or a god was shielding her. But why would they? Why would a god protect someone like her? No god would do that. It has to be a powerful mage. Her brother might have the power. Well he will receive a surprise visit from me tomorrow."

Roger put the mirror down and went inside the palace to his rooms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day Jonathan, Alanna, and George (AKA Daniel, Emily, and Travis) were riding out of the city. They had changed their secret identities by a bit. Alanna and George were brother and sister and Jonathan was Alanna's fiancé.

After they had been riding for a day they reached a fork in the road. One path was leading to Trebond the other was heading to the City of the Gods.

They were about to head to the City of the Gods when Jon turned his horse to look at the city. Alanna wasn't sure but she thought that she saw a tear sliding down his cheeks.

Alanna couldn't blame him. The palace had become her home over the seven years she had spent there. Alanna looked down at the ground.

Suddenly Alanna felt a sharp pain in her head. And Alanna knew what it meant.

"Jon, George we're not going to the City of the Gods just yet. We're riding to Trebond. We can stay there for a night and we can get money and food. We're safe there."

"Alanna. Trebond is going to be the first place they check. It won't work."

"That's were you're wrong Jon."

"How am I wrong?"

"They've already been to Trebond. They are currently heading to the City of the Gods."

Jon and George looked at her with curiosity.

"How do you know?" George asked.

"Thom. When we were little we would each go to opposite ends of the fief and communicate through our minds. We agreed not to send each other these messages when we were apart for safety reasons. But I sent him one last night telling him we were coming. He just sent one telling me not too. He said to go to Trebond. So we are."

George shook his head, "Alanna. You never cease to amaze me."

George looked at her strangely. She recognized that look. It was the same look he gave her right before he kissed her the first time. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

When Alanna turned her horse around George and Jon gave each other a look that seemed to say _Stay away from her._

Alanna however didn't see them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry it was so short but it's hard to do.

Thank you to my 4 reviewers. I think this is a record. So I commend you all now.

Gray Eyed Fighter: I have fulfilled your wish my posting! Thank you for your long detailed report on why Alanna should be with George. As I said earlier it could be both. Is Alanna your real name? Whatever thanks for reviewing.

languagelesson101: I actually do reread my work and use spell check but mistakes still manage to sneak through.

jamie lynn: I hope me being sarcastic is a good thing. Yes I'm VERY sarcastic it's fun. I've updated so you must keep reading.

Macko: Well umm thanks for reviewing. I can't really do much to 'please update' except update; which I've done.

I have looked over the reviews and the winner of submitting the most over all the chapters is (drum roll) ARIANLA! Your prize is: umm I didn't think about prizes sorry.

Thank you for reading my story everyone. Out of curiosity has anyone added me to author alert or made mine one of their favorites? Just wondering.


	11. MERRRY CHRISTMAS

Hi everyone, I'll update as soon as possible but I'm in Ottawa visiting my cousins. Sorry that this is late but I yesterday I was in Toronto (maybe you haven't realized I'm Canadian) but this message is for you:


	12. Discoveries

Hey everyone.

I'm sorry that the last update didn't work right. The message was supposed to be MERRY CHRISTMAS in big green letters.

Well I'm home. Which is nice because I get to sleep in my bed again.

WHO THOUGHT OF THE IDEA OF A DISCLAIMER? Seriously no one actually thinks I'm Tamora Pierce. I mean Tamora Pierce wouldn't change her story around like this. Would she? Whatever. Whoever it is who invented it I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raoul sighed. "Let's go to Trebond to search for them."

Gary shook his head, "It's already been searched. She's not there."

Alex groaned, "Well let's check again. Who knows maybe she's there now.

Gary sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By the time they got to Trebond, word of Alanna and Jon's escape had gotten to Coram.

He was pacing nervously when there was a knock at the door.

"What?"

One of the maids stuck her head in. "I apologize the intrusion sir. But there are three travelers here to see you. They said something about making a deal."

Coram sighed, "Let them in."

A blonde woman and two young men walked in. After they had locked the door behind them the woman pulled of her blonde hair to reveal that she was actually a red head.

"Alanna? What are you doing here?"

She smiled and ran to give him a hug.

"We're hiding from the crown's wrath. Somehow they found out about me."

Coram nodded his head, "Yes they've already searched the entire fief. Who are your companions?"

"This is Prince Jonathan and this is…."

Coram interrupted her, "But the people who searched here said that Prince Jonathan was dead."

"They said I was WHAT?"

"Dead. Apparently someone said they had found your body with one of Alanna's daggers in your heart. I didn't believe that Alanna would kill you, but it still is scary seeing you alive."

"Wait Coram. If they think that I killed him then they will want to punish me even more. What did they say was my punishment?"

Coram sighed, "Death by hanging."

Jonathan sighed, "We'll have to go back to tell them that I'm not dead."

George shook his head, "No. I don't think so. Give them time to cool off. I think that we should go back in about three months."

"Three months? That's Midwinter around the time that Alanna would have had her ordeal."

"Your point?"

"I don't have one. I'm just saying."

Coram looked at George, "Who are you? You look familiar but I just don't recognize you."

George smiled and held out his hand, "George Cooper."

"THE THEIF? Alanna why did you bring a thief to Trebond?"

"I didn't actually ask him to come. He came on his own. And anyhow he is a friend of mine. I can trust him."

"That doesn't mean I can trust him."

"Well you're going too have too learn. Because we're staying for the night."

"YOU'RE WHAT? You can't stay overnight. One of the servants might recognize you and report you."

"Coram no one is going to re….."

Alanna was interrupted by a hard knock on the door and a familiar voice saying, "Open up in the name of the king."

Before Alanna, George, and Jonathan could hide the door burst open and Gary, Raoul, and Alex ran in swords drawn.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What Gary saw completely surprised him.

There was Alan- Alanna in a DRESS. George was there also. And there was another man around his age that Gary didn't recognize.

Jonathan isn't here. Maybe she did kill him. But why would she? 

"Alanna you're here. Listen we have to take you in. We don't want to but we have to," Raoul said.

"I'm sorry guys," she said. "But I won't go without a fight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gray Eyed Fighter: Cool I LOVE the name Alanna. That's the name I want to name my kid if I have a daughter. You're Canadian also. That's awesome. I'm from London. Thanks for reviewing.

I only got TWO reviews. And they were from the same person. GRRR. I'm not happy.

PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE review! I beg you to review.

And I'll ask it again. Has anyone added this story to his or her favorites?


	13. A Heated discussion

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm sorry guys but I won't go without a fight."

Did I actually just say that? What have I gotten myself into? 

"Alanna be reasonable. Please we don't want anyone to get hurt," Alex said. "Just come quietly."

"No. I won't let you take me in. Girls deserve the chance to be knights just as much as boys. That's why Jonathan didn't turn me in."

"Why did you kill Jonathan Alanna? What did he do?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill him he's…."

Alanna turned to see that Jonathan was not there. Instead there was another man there.

An illusion spell. Why is he wearing an illusion spell? 

"He's what Alanna?" said Alex.

She quickly recovered, "He's alive and well."

"Do you have evidence of that?"

"George has been with me the entire time. He'll tell you that I didn't."

"Alanna. George would lie for you. His business involves lies. He wouldn't hesitate to back you up."

"Gary do you believe I killed Jon?"

Gary looked away then looked back, "I don't know. I want to believe that you didn't kill him. But you've already lied to us. How are we supposed to know if you're lying again?"

Raoul spoke up, "Alanna please just come. We don't want to have to hurt you."

"I'm not going to willingly walk into death Raoul. You'll have to kill me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alex could have jumped in glee.

_She's going to fight. She doesn't have a chance. We'll bring her in and she'll be hanged and Roger will have the crown. Even if Jonathan is alive the wench won't be able too protect him and Roger can kill him easily. _

Gary however had different plans, "Alanna I command that you come with us."

_NO. Gary don't command her. We need her dead now so she can't escape._

The man at the back of the room walked up.

"And I command that you all leave and forget that you ever saw us."

"Who are you to command us to do anything?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Who is this guy? Thinking he can command Prince Jonathan's cousin to do something. Gary won't be happy about this._

The man whispered a word.

It looked like he was melting of a layer of skin. Once that layer was gone you could see it was Jonathan.

"I am Prince Jonathan. Future King of Tortall. And I'm commanding you to leave now and forget you ever saw us. If you refuse I'm sure that if Alanna and I put our power together we can help you forget."

"Alright Jonathan we're going. Alex you've got A LOT of explaining to do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO 

I GOT NO REVIEWS! NONE! NADA!

PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE review! I beg you to review.

Has ANYONE added this story to his or her favorites?


	14. A Flip Flop feeling

I probably shouldn't be writing this because my parents have guests over.But they have found fascination with the Karaoke Machine so I can't even watch a movie down stairs. URGH! So I'm updating.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alex couldn't breathe.

_They know. They can't know. They'll tell the King and Queen. Roger will be furious with me._

"Alex. Let's go. You heard Jonathan. Why did you say he was dead?"

"Wait. Alex you're the one who said that I killed Jonathan?"

Alex started to panic.

_Think something up quickly._

"I found a body on the road. It was so hard to tell who it was it was almost disfigured. I saw what I thought was Jonathan's dagger on the belt. So I thought it was Jon. And the dagger in his chest was identical to Alanna's. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Everyone except Alanna and the stranger seemed to buy his story. Alex saw that Alanna wanted to believe him but couldn't. The one man who Alex didn't recognize (that he assumed was this George fellow) didn't look like he believed any part of the story, and that he didn't want to.

"Well the prince is commanding you to go home. Say that I am dead. Give them time to cool off. Also keep telling them that Jon is dead."

"Why?" Gary asked.

Alanna shot a glare at Alex. There was a knowing look in his eye. "I want to see the reactions."

"Why? Do you your friends to suffer thinking you're dead?"

"You mean I still have friends?"

Gary and Raoul nodded their heads. Alanna smiled.

"Don't worry. It won't last long. We'll be back soon." Alanna ducked her head. "Listen. I'm sorry that I had to lie to you for the past seven years. I didn't want too. Tell Myles that I'm sorry. I never mean to hurt you."

Alex thought. _We'll have to think of another way to kill her._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

When the three knights left Coram sighed with relief.

"Thank Mithros. I thought they would kill us."

Alanna glared at the door.

"Ughh. Goddess, why isn't anything going right?"

"Alanna relax. It's going to be ok," Jonathan said.

Alanna smiled. "Thanks Jon."

Jonathan smiled. Alanna felt a flip flop feeling in her stomach and remembered the kiss Jon had given her during the war and how she immediately wanted to learn how to be a lady right after he did.

"_Stop it," said a voice in her head. "You can't feel anything for Jon. He's your friend and that's it."_

"_Then why did he kiss me?" said another voice. "Maybe it's okay to feel something for him."_

"But George kissed you also," said the first again. "Does that mean you can have feeling for him?" 

"_Ok. You know that you're insane when you start arguing with yourself," said another voice._

"Alanna, ALANNA are you okay?" George asked. Alanna noticed that he had a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"So what are we doing now?"

"We're staying here for the night. Tomorrow we go to the City of the Gods."

"_Good idea," _said Faithful who had just pounced through the window into the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO 

A/N: Ok. I know that a lot of you want this to be an A/G ff. I've decided that this story will have an A/J romance. BUT DON'T PANIC! I WILL be writing a sequel later. I'm just staying true too the feeling that are in the book.

Ok now it's time for REVIEWS. O wait I mean REVIEW:

lyss: THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY REVIEWING!!!!!! I really hate Delia so in my stories she is stupid!

Everyone else BETTER review.

Has ANYBODY added this story to his or her favorites?


	15. George's feelings and Alex's math!

Hey guys. Now that school has started again it might take more time for me too write because I may have: dare I say it, dare I type it? HOMEWORK. So don't expect chapters as often as before.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Alex returned to the palace he immediately went to see Duke Roger.

However Duke Roger wasn't there.

So he went to Delia. The beautiful girl sat on her bed sulking.

"What's with you?"

She jumped a little. Then looked up at him haughtily.

"I've been bored out of my mind for the last week because no one was here. What took you so long? Is that girl finally dead?"

Alex sighed. Man this girl was a snot.

"It took so long because I had to work with those stupid lugs Gary and Raoul. Anyway Alanna isn't dead. Gary and Raoul are going to say they are but they aren't."

"Am I supposed to care about that? I couldn't care less. As long as I have a handsome boy by my side and money in my hand I'm happy."

Alex rolled his eyes in disgust. "Slut," he muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I called you a slut."

"HOW DARE YOU."

"O shut up. How many knights in the palace have you done?"

Delia had a look on her face that showed that she was counting.

"It comes to a ground total of: 32. Unless you count the pages and squires then it comes to 58. And if you count you, Roger, and Jon then 61."

"See you're a slut."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Delia you've been here for like I don't know a year and three months. That equals up too a different guy every week. And on one week you did TWO."

Delia obviously was trying to figure out what to say.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I'm good at math."

"Wow you calling me a slut actually turns me on. Why don't you come to bed."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Ugh." And walked out of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

George looked at Alanna and sighed.

Ever since Alanna had turned 15 he had started to see her in a different light. Now he realized that it WAS love that he felt for her. Real love.

At first he thought he was just attracted to her because she was out of reach but then the feelings grew when he had kissed her.

And now Jonathan had started to feel something for her. And he could see in her eyes that she had feelings for Jon.

"_This isn't fare,"_ he thought. _"I always had feelings for Alanna and she knows it. Yet she falls for Jonathan. IT'S NOT FARE."_

George sighed, _If I truly love her I'll just let her go. I want her to be happy. _

George almost cried but stopped himself just in time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well here is the end of this chapter.

Hope you guys liked this emotional side of George. I sure do.

I actually did do the math for the whole Delia thing. You can check your self.

I GOT REVIEWS!

bob the (female) dog: THANK YOU FOR THE 3 REVIEWS! And thank you for adding me to your favorites list. Thank you for understanding that this story will be A/J. And thank you for pointing out that I spelled decision wrong. WOW 3 reviews from you. That's a new record.

Gray Eyed Fighter: Of COURSE I DON'T THINK THAT! You're the only person who sent reviews for like 3 chapters straight. THANK YOU SO MUCH! By the way I really like your stories about A Lady from Kel and it's sequel. Thanks again!

So see you people.


	16. Reunions

Hey people. I'M UPDATING!

All right I already told you that chapters would take longer. They might also be shorter.

I just watched the best movie in the world! TROY! It was SOOO good. I watched it 3 times in two days. If you haven't seen it yet you have too. Even though it wasn't completely the same as the actual legend it is still amazing. I'm buying it next time I go to the mall.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thom of Trebond sat on his horse riding towards his home fief. He knew his that his twin was there. And he had to help her.

"How could they have figured it out? How could they have discovered she was a girl?"

As he rode up the dusty path he could see many people watching him. Some were smiling, some were frowning, and some were just confused.

_I suppose some people don't approve of what Alanna and I did._

When he reached the stables an elderly man walked up too him too take his horse.

"Welcome home my lord. Master Coram is in his study with some guests."

Thom flipped the man a coin.

"Thank you. Please make sure my horse is fed and watered down."

The man bowed his head, "Yes my lord."

Thom smiled. It felt good to be home.

_Let's go see my sister._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When a knock sounded at Coram's study Alanna reached for her sword only to drop it again when her twin brother entered through the door.

"Alanna, Coram, George," Thom ran to hug Alanna.

"It's been far to long my brother. Why did you come? We were going to come tomorrow to see you."

"It was much too risky. I didn't want to endanger you."

"Um Alanna."

"Yes Jonathan."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"O right. Jonathan this is my twin brother Thom. Thom this is my knight master Prince Jonathan."

Thom bowed, "You majesty."

"Thom I need an update. What's been happening at the palace I need a full report."

"Well they think you're dead. Is that good or bad?"

"It's good. Go on."

"Queen Lianne has taken to her bed. She is very depressed. It had made her ill. King Raold is going to hold a ceremony in Jonathan's honor. It's around 4 weeks from today. He has invited me to attend. I'm planning on going."

"Yes you should go. And we will go with you. They need to know that we are alive soon. But first we must prepare."

"Yes. But let's leave that until tomorrow. For now let's eat and then we'll have a good nights sleep. And tomorrow we can celebrate Alanna's birthday."

With all the excitement Alanna had nearly forgotten that tomorrow was her 17th birthday.

_Well. At least I won't have to attend a ball._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay. I know it's not the longest I've written but hey it's not that short. And I'm trying hard.

From know on when you review PLEASE don't correct any spelling or grammar mistakes. I already know that I suck! So please don't waste your time.

Speaking of reviews:

Bob the (female) dog: Yes school sucks. There are so many other things I could be doing. The math thing isn't actually that hard. I'm glad you liked emotional George. I tried to make it longer this time.

Trickster-812: Glad you like it.

Gray Eyed Fighter: Don't worry I knew you were messing with me. Happy New Year to you also. Thanks for telling me about the whole fare and fair thing.

Arianla: Yay you're back. I missed your nice reviews. Congratulations on your swollen cheeks. Lol. You're willing to put this on your favorites? Thank you. My story on a favorite lists will be a beautiful thing. I mentioned earlier that I'm a drama queen right? Whatever. Jon put on an illusion spell because I made him. Glad you're glad it's A/J. The whole emotional George was a one-time thing. I just wanted to get his part of the story. Maybe you didn't notice that Delia is a BIG SLUT in my story. Lol. I'm so happy that you reviewed.

SARAH: I hope you get your friend back. And please keep on reading.

inuyasha-girly-2007: Well it wasn't that soon but I updated.

strz: Glad you like it.

Really sorry that it took so long. But at least it wasn't like a month.


	17. Intruder

You know I was on the site and I figured that I should update so I'M UPDATING! Aren't you happy?

I know it took a LONG time. Sorry about that!

**Disclaimer:** Ya I own it. NOT! Well now that that is settled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roger was so furious that he was glowing orange.

_I'll kill that girl myself. I should have known that she'd threaten them with magic after all it's the only thing that she has over them. I'll go to Trebond myself. No I have a better idea and this one will work._

Roger stormed out of the room but not before throwing an expensive vase into the fire.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alanna was exhausted.

"Can we please go to bed? I haven't had a good nights sleep in a week. We'll discuss the rest in the morning."

Jonathan nodded, "Good idea? Where can we sleep?"

Coram rang for a servant girl, "She'll take you too your room. Alanna I assume you remember where you sleep."

Alanna nodded, "Yes. I'm so happy this is the first time I've gotten to sleep in a room by myself in a week."

Coram's eyes got wide, "You all slept in one room?"

"We could only afford one room," said Jonathan defensively.

"Still."

Alanna rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Coram I made them sleep on the floor. Now good night."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Alanna woke up the next day she felt happy and refreshed.

After she had dressed she went downstairs to the practice courts were she met Coram practicing some drills and Thom practicing some spells.

"Coram you up for a round?"

"You're on lass."

As Alanna did her stretches she couldn't help from smiling.

_I'm a convict. They think I'm a traitor and a murderer and I'm running for my life yet I still find time to practice with an old friend. Life is strange._

Coram and Alanna faced off.

"Do you really think you can beat me? I taught you how to use a sword."

"You haven't seen me practice in a long time. You'd be surprised what Duke Gareth can teach you."

Coram paled considerably, "I forgot about his Grace. But no matter you're still not going to win."

"We'll see," said Alanna.

Coram and Alanna began to circle each other.

Alanna easily parried Coram's first strike and then struck back with her own.

Coram blocked it with ease.

"I hope this isn't your best. I'm sure Duke Gareth would teach you better."

Alanna smiled, "Don't worry there is plenty more to come."

Alanna lifted Lightening and made another swing.

This time it was harder for Coram to block it.

Alanna made another and another each one harder then the next.

Coram had trouble blocking them and finally his sword went flying from his hands.

Alanna lifted her sword to the death position.

"Well you win lass. Very good."

Alanna smiled, "Thank you."

Alanna heard clapping behind her. She turned to see George and Jonathan.

"How long were you watching?"

"For a few minutes."

Alanna rolled her eyes, _Of course they wouldn't let us know they're watching._

Suddenly there was a giant boom and Coram, Alanna, George, and Jonathan fell to the ground dust surrounding them. Thom somehow managed to stay on his face.

"O boy. This isn't good," Thom said with a smile.

"What isn'tgood? And whyare you so happy?" asked Alanna her annoyance clearly showing in her tone and her face.

"Last night I put a very complicated spell on Trebond."

"The spell being?"

"If anyone we don't want here tries to sneak into Trebond the magic will trap them in an invisible net and the ground will shake."

"Like the onethat just happened now?" asked Coram.

Thom nodded.

"Then let's go check it out," Alannasaid with a groanas she stood and drew Lightening from its sheath.

Everyone stood and followed her. 

"Wait a second where is the trap?" asked Alanna.

"Wherever the person tried to enter," Thom stated as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So we might have to search the entire fief?" asked Jonathan.

"Yes."

Everyone groaned.

"You're lucky that Trebond isn't that big Thom," Alanna growled.

"No reason to use threats. Now I suggestthat wesplit up into groups. Each group should have someone with magic and someone who lives here, just in case. So Jonathan go with Coram, I'll go with Alanna, and Thom can go alone."

"Not a good idea. George you go with Thom. He needs someone to defend him if someone attacks him and I can take care of myself. Plus he hasn't been here in a very long time and you were just here with me recently," Alanna stated.

"But Thom can use magic to defend himself. And he lived here for ten years I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Just go with him George."

George sighed, "Fine lets go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jon could see how George looked at Alanna.

_He likes her. He purposely tried to put himself with her so he could spend more time with her. And that's why he insisted on coming with us. Wait a second why do I care? Why should I care if he likes her? It doesn't matter to me. Or at least it shouldn't unless I like her two, but I don't like her. Do I?_

"Prince Jonathan. Are you okay?"

Jonathan realized that the others had left and it was just him and Coram left.

"Yes I'm fine. Well Coram you know this place better, lead the way."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alanna sighed as she headed off to check the forest.

Ever since George had said that he had feelings for her Alanna had been uncomfortable around him.

_I miss the days when everything was normal between us. I just wish I could forget it, but he won't let me. Why can't he realize I can't fall in love with him?_

Alanna didn't notice the fog that had started to form in front of her until she walked right into it. She dimly saw a figure walking towards her.

She gasped, "Are you the intruder?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

George sighed.

_Why was Alanna so fixed on me going with Thom? Why is shenot willing tospend time with me without someone else around? Why can't she let me love her?_

George's thoughts were interrupted by Thom's voice.

"What is that disgusting smell?"

George sniffed the air. Thom was right there was a disgusting scent in the air.

"I know that smell," George said as he started to draw a knife.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jonathan and Coram were heading to check a weak spot in the walls surrounding Trebond when Coram slipped.

Before he could hit the ground Jonathan caught him.

"What happened?"

"I slipped on something wet."

Both of them knelt down to find a gooey, red liquid on the ground.

"I know what that is," said Coram.

"So do I."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. Once again I'm REALLY sorry that it took so long to update.

Okay to all my reviewers here you are:

queen-of-sapphires: I'm glad you like the story. I just want to tell you that I'm really not that good at grammar. So if you correct me on mistakes I make it probably won't make that much of a difference. But thanks for reading.

…: Yes it is AJ! Sorry if you don't like it.

bob the (female) dog: Ya that was rather short sorry. But I've made a new thing were each chapter has to be AT LEAST 1,000 words so they'll be longer I promise. Thom's birthday I forgot! (Slaps herself) Okay in the last chapter it said Thom and Alanna's birthday. And yes I'm a math wiz.

Gray Eyed Fighter: Uhh ya. Okay you're really into grammar huh? And I know what a homonym is. And yes I realize that they first slept together on her 17th birthday.

inuyasha-girly-2007: Well sorry it was short. And true it took over a month but at least I'm updating.

jamie lynn: Here is your update.


End file.
